Surface mounted connectors, such as jacks connectors are well known in the data communication field. Jacks connectors can be used as sockets for the frontal surface of patch panels, which are used in communication networks as intermediate elements between the endpoint devices such as network switches.
The network connectivity may be arranged in cross connect or interconnect configurations. In a cross connect network configuration, two patch panels are placed between the endpoint devices and the network switch where one patch panel represents ports of the switch and the other represents the endpoint and the two patch panels are connected by removable patch cords. In an interconnect network configuration only one patch panel is placed between the endpoint devices and the network switch.
Several solutions of cable-less patching devices have been presented, where pairs of jacks mounted on the same patch panel, one of the pair represent an end device and the other represent a port of the network switch are internally connected. These solutions are not suitable however for transferring high data rates.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.